


Motel Lone Star

by MichiCopiaGhoul



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Amor unilateral, Bisexual, Celos, Compartir cuartos, Corey es facil de molestar, Corey es un pervertido, Corey x Joey, Corey y su fragil heterosexualidad, El motel esta maldito, Español, Finalizado, Joey es un bello durmiente, Jorey, M/M, Masturbación, Motel, Paul es solo el mejor amigo de Joey nada de shipps, Slipknot - Freeform, Yaoi, burlas, intento de comedia, intento de romance, trabajos manuales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiCopiaGhoul/pseuds/MichiCopiaGhoul
Summary: La banda hizo algunos ajustes en el hospedaje que consisten en compartir cuartos en un motel nada "lujoso" pero no están como para pedir habitaciones de lujo cuando recién están comenzando a ganar fama en su carrera. A raíz de esta situación Corey está compartiendo el cuarto con Joey y Paul pero se está dando cuenta de ciertas cosas que quería no haber notado, internamente estará maldiciendo por haber parado en el motel "Lone Star".
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 4





	1. ¡Quiero sostenerlo!

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo publicado a la par en wattpad en mi otra cuenta de @CopiaMichiGhoul

  
Fue una noche productiva a pesar de que el calor es insoportable se ha podido lograr dar un espectáculo bueno en aquel bar que los recibió. **_La gira_** por el norte de Texas parece ir bien si se le puede llamar a que al menos han podido recibir respuesta de lugares donde puedan presentarse para adquirir experiencia frente al público como fama por supuesto, igual no se han desanimado a pesar de que la primeras ventas no han recaudado mucho dinero de los discos pero su estilo está siendo llamativo por el uso de máscaras _monstruosas_ que dan un toque más “ _agresivo_ ” a sus canciones. Ha sido una buena seguirle el _juego_ a Shawn con esta idea pero deben cuidar mantener su identidad para el _misterio y bases de la banda_ aunque no es difícil hacerlo cuando aún no los reconocen bien que resulta más fácil pasar por _desapercibidos_ en su camioneta. 

Pero viajar por los estados requiere capital y ese dinero no es fácil de conseguir cuando no hay inversionistas por lo que Shawn ha sugerido hacer algunos ajustes en los viajes.

Los cuales consisten en:

1.- _Si la comida es gratis en el lugar donde tocamos cómetela aunque no te guste sino quieres morirte de hambre que aquí nadie te preparará tu pinche comida que te gust_ a.

2.- _Si te invitan a beber acéptalo, es gratis. Mientras menos pagues mejor pero no abuses de la pinche hospitalidad de la gente, no queremos ese tipo de fama._

3.- _Tú pagas tus condones no la banda_.

4.- _No lleves mucho equipaje que en la camioneta no cabe, lleva solo dos playeras y un pantalón igual usamos el mismo uniforme para tocar no necesitas más._

5.- _Si no sale para pagar un motel nos quedamos en la pinche camioneta, no te quejes._

6.- _Si alcanza para habitaciones compartes te guste o no._

7.- _Evita incendiar cosas, es caro._

8.- _No destruyas nada Corey, si culero te hablo en específico a ti._

9.- _Si a Joey le hacen un descuento por verlo como niño, nada de quejas culero y acéptalo que no tenemos dinero para pagar más._

De mala gana todos aceptan las condiciones aunque el problema es con los más jóvenes que suelen a veces ignorar el acuerdo pero cuando sucede un gasto de más la banda responderá haciéndose cargo en el momento eso sí más adelante quien haya hecho el _gasto/destrozo_ tendrá que trabajar duro para pagar, tratan de ser una familia pero cada quien es responsable después de lo que hace aunque se demore en pagar al fondo monetario de la banda. 

…

La madrugada caía pero al contrario de esperar frío en la ciudad resultaba ser un lugar caluroso, el viaje en busca de un lugar decente para quedarse había terminado en llegar al motel “ ** _Lone Star_** ” en las afueras saliendo de aquella ciudad. Puesto que hoy fue una noche donde recibieron una ronda de tragos lo más prudente era descansar porque ninguno estaba sobrio y en condiciones de manejar sin descansar esto era un problema ya que debían dirigirse a otra ciudad cuando amaneciera quedando viable pasar la noche en este motel no tan lujoso pero poco importaba si lo único que harían sería dormir y a la mañana siguiente tomar un baño. 

Quien era el conductor designado era Mick pero ni él estaba en condiciones de manejar tenía mucho sueño y el brazo cansado tanto que internamente se alegraba cuando se estaciono en el parqueadero del motel. 

En esta ocasión Crahan había hecho las cuentas por lo que el dinero solo alcanzaba para tres habitaciones por lo que quedaría compartir en parejas y alguien tendría que compartir la habitación formando un “ ** _trio_** ”, lo cual era molesto porque nadie ve “ _bien_ ” que hombres mayores compartan habitación en moteles por lo que siempre solo 3 “ _representantes_ ” de las parejas para su cuarto se registra de esta forma ya no pasan por la mirada _chismosa_ del encargado preguntándose “ _porque dos hombres piden habitación en un motel que regularmente es usado para parejas o familias_ ”, si, lo ven raro aunque pidan camas separadas.

— Haber chicos, hice las cuentas y solo tenemos para tres habitaciones ¿Quién va por el **_trio_**? — menciona Shawn.

Todos se miraron entre sí como buscando un compañero con la mirada bueno casi todos Joey estaba recargado en el hombro de Paul para no caerse por estar demasiado ebrio ya que fueron de los que más les dieron de beber en aquel lugar donde se presentaron, Corey observaba a todos esperando que alguien dijera algo porque no quería ser el primero en _escoger_ al tener ya claro un _objetivo_ (no quería parecer tan obvio).

— Yo me quedo con Mick por lo que no podemos ser tres en un cuarto — dijo Craig a lo que vio al nombrado asentir para confirmar que está de acuerdo con ello.

— Bien yo me quedo con Paul y tú Colsefni quédate con los estúpidos niños — agregó Crahan.

— ¿Qué? No me quiero quedar con estúpido de Corey — menciona molestó Anders.

— Entonces yo me paso al lugar de Corey, me quedo con Anders y Joey — añadió Gray.

— Ah no, yo no quiero quedarme con el pendejo de Corey — aclaro Shawn al saber que el rubio es un problema cuando esta ebrio porque destruye muchas cosas y no deja dormir. 

— Ni piensen en enviarlo con nosotros **SOY MUY GRANDE** no compartiré cuarto con el estúpido de Corey — expresó Mick.

— JAJAJAJAJA **_nadie te quiere Corey_** — Craig se reía al ver tal situación ya que es de los “ _miembros más recientes_ ”. 

— Ni siquiera quería quedarme contigo… — el rubio le contesta a Mick un poco molesto al saber la razón de porque no lo quieren ya que cuando compartía habitación con los “ _quejones_ ” había terminado destrozando cosas que ha estado pagando hasta la fecha de hoy.

— Bien entonces Paul quédate con Joey y Corey, ¿aceptas? o ¿Joey se queda con nosotros y te quedas solo con el pendejo de Taylor? — propuso Crahan.

— Ok me quedo con ellos… — el bajista tuvo que aceptar aunque no le agradaba la idea de compartir cuarto con el vocalista porque la última vez que lo hizo tuvo que soportar escucharlo cantar desafinadamente toda la madrugada.

— Listo, entonces Mick y Paul vengan conmigo para registrarnos — dijo Shawn.

Mick fue con el señor _payaso_ mientras que Paul se preguntaba cómo hacerle para que Joey no se cayera en lo que va a hacer el registro.

— Gray… Si quieres puedo ayudarte a sostenerlo — expreso Corey al ver la situación.

— Lo vas a tirar o iniciar una pelea como la última vez mejor Craig ¿te lo puedo encargar? — contesta el bajista teniendo a su lado a un Joey que parece _marioneta_.

— Quiero fumar, déjalo en el suelo — responde sacando de su bolsillo una cajetilla con un encendedor.

— Paul, apúrate — le gritó Shawn al ver que se ha quedado atrás con los chicos en el estacionamiento. 

— Oh vamos no le haré _nada malo_ — menciona el vocalista principal.

— Déjamelo a mí — añadió Anders.

— Gracias, te lo encargó — Paul le dio a Joey para que lo sostuviera y no se cayera.

Fue así como el bajista se retiró a hacer el trámite con los demás miembros en lo que Craig, Taylor y Anders permanecían esperando en el estacionamiento para no hacer más _raro_ el registro en el motel. Mientras Jones fumaba intentando formar ondas con el humo de cigarro el vocalista estaba algo _enojado_ por no haber logrado que le confiaran al baterista quien ahora está alado de Colsefni recargado para no perder el equilibrio. 

— ¿Por qué Paul **_se preocupa mucho_** por el pequeño? Digo lo ha estado ayudando desde que él intentó lanzarle una botella a esos sujetos que lo llamaron niño — preguntó Craig.

— Es cierto… detuvo esa pelea antes de que fuera más lejos… es como si fuera un hermano mayor cuidándolo o ¿acaso es otra cosa más **_rara_**? — añadió Taylor viendo como Joey sigue sin abrir los ojos. 

— **_No es nada raro_** si a eso te refieres quizás lo llamaría más como “ ** _culpa_** ” desde mi punto de vista — el mayor enderezó al menor con la mano al ver como se doblaba con facilidad. — Antes de que ustedes se unieran pasaron muchas cosas, en una borrachera Paul estaba jugando con una pistola de clavos ni idea de donde la saco en fin aquel día casi estuvo a punto de arruinar la mano y el pie de Joey mientras jugaban, los clavos le rozaron los dedos pero si hubieran dado en los huesos de la mano **_la carrera de Jordison estaría acabada_**. Como ambos estaban jugando él no culpó a Gray pero siento que desde ahí se siente _culpable_ por estar a punto de arruinarle la vida es por eso que ya evita emborracharse menos y ver que no le pase nada, a mi parecer adquirió complejo de _padre_ o es lo que parece más— comenta el ex vocalista teniendo que sostener al baterista del hombro para que no cayera apesar de usaba a la camioneta como soporte.

— Y yo que ya estaba pensando igual que el idiota de Corey, no puedo creer que haya semejante historia de culpa. Como me lo imaginaba Paul es el más “ _santo_ ” o mejor dicho con la “ _consciencia más activa_ ” que cualquiera de nosotros — responde Jones riéndose de su fugaz pensamiento.

— Que bueno que fue eso y **_no es porque le guste_** … — Corey expresó con una sonrisa algo boba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te alegra saber que no sea algo “ ** _rarito_** ”? — volteo a verle Craig.

— Eh no jodas, yo decía que es bueno… digo por la banda, llevarnos bien es lo mejor para una banda **_sin cosas raras_** — arregló rápidamente el rubio ante la mirada de ambos hombres.

— Que pinche raro eres Corey, ¿como esta eso de “ _llevarnos bien_ ”? si eres el primero en querer discutir con Joey aunque sus intentos de peleas son más cómicos que nada — le causaba gracia todo esto a Jones.

— ¡Te atrape! No te hagas culero **_te gusta Jordison_** — se unió a la conversación Anders mirando lo divertido que era molestarlo.

— N-No inventes Colsefni, **_solo me gusta joderlo_** — respondió Taylor poniendo una sonrisa ligeramente _nerviosa_.

— Así dicen los niños que molestan a las niñas que les gustan — levantó una ceja. — 🎶 _Corey ama al enano, Corey se quiere_ ** _coger_** _al niño y papi Gray no lo va permitir 🎶_ — cantaba divertido Craig.

— ¡No-o jodas Craig, no es eso! Ya te dije solo me gusta joderlo — aclara el vocalista intentando no verse afectado por tal comentario, trataba de verse relajado no nervioso. 

— ¡Te gusta Jordison no te hagas Corey y quieres darle como _cajón que no cierra_! — agregó Craig para seguir molestándolo.

— ¡Que no es así maldita sea! — esta vez se estaba enojando el rubio con tal declaración porque el idiota lo había gritado tan fuerte que cualquiera podía oírlo. 

— Si no es así ¿Por qué querías _sostenerlo_? Pudiste responder lo mismo que Jones — aclaro Anders. 

— Eso fue por…

De pronto como si fuera magia o cosa del destino el menor estornudo dejando que todos pusieran atención al adormilado baterista que tenía el cabello tapándole la mitad de la cara lo cual pudo haber provocado el estornudo. Colsefni acomodo el cabello del menor para que no volviera a estorbarle a lo que Craig miraba atentamente la reacción del vocalista ante lo que hace su compañero.

— Sabes ahora que lo veo bien, Joey tiene una cara muy...

— Parece _gótica_ — interrumpió el vocalista a Jones.

— Bueno iba a decir que parece muy joven pero si tú lo dices **_chico enamorado_** no lo contradigo — responde Craig. 

— ¡Que no es así, deja de joder! Solo dije que se parecía a una _gótica_ con ese cabello largo y cara de _inocente_ que se carga ese bastardo — se defendió Corey. 

— Entonces a Corey le _prende_ Joey por ser como una gótica, eh — dijo Jones en tono burlón.

— ¡JODER QUE NO! — volvió a gritar el rubio. 

Mientras estos discutían ya venían acercándose Paul y Mick para decirles que se fueran ya al cuarto al tener el registro, Colsefni no decía nada pero le parecía divertida la reacción del vocalista ahora sabe cómo joderlo después de soportar tantas estupideces del rubio ha encontrado un punto _interesante_ para molestarlo. 

A pesar de los gritos el baterista no se despertaba tal parece que su borrachera le ha cobrado factura para seguir como un _zombi_ , cuando llega Paul se encarga de bajar la mochila de su amigo y la suya mientras tanto Mick les dice que ya quedo listo el registro. 

Después Anders le devuelve a Joey para buscar sus cosas mientras tanto el bajista no entiende que es lo que está motivando a molestarse entre Craig y Corey.   
  
  


🐾 Continuará 🐾


	2. Habitación compartida

La habitación que les tocó al trio de amigos era el #23 en la segunda planta algo que los separaba del resto de la banda que obtuvieron los cuartos del primer piso para Corey resultaba lo mejor después de estar recibiendo burlas de Craig y Anders, lo mejor que le podía suceder era estar más lejos sin recibir los molestos comentarios porque si estuvieran habitaciones contiguas podían haberle gritado para que Shawn y Mick se enteraran del motivo de burlas tanto que hasta los demás inquilinos del motel llegarían a escuchar además así evitaba que Paul se enterara la razón de las burlas que se traían con el rubio. 

Y por si fuera poco arruinarían su perfecta _aura no vulnerable a burlas de este tipo_ , es decir, siempre ha sido conocido como el chico más heterosexual y _mujeriego_ del grupo nada que ver con las bromas del _tipo gay_ o al menos eso ha mostrado hasta fecha. No podía dejar que encontraran ese punto _débil_ para molestarlo, en primera está seguro que no se molestó por “ _darles la razón_ ” sino que es porque _arruinaron su momento para hacerle una broma al baterista_ así es, Corey pretendía gastarle una broma al más joven de la banda cuando compartieran cuartos por eso planeaba quedarse con él por esa _razón_ no por alguna _otra razón escondida_ o al menos eso se jura a sí mismo después de tanta broma que recibió respecto a lo que piensa del baterista. 

Hasta eso en su condición de ebriedad le permitía subir las escaleras sin problema alguno a diferencia del baterista quien está siendo ayudado a _llegar_ cuando fue subido a la espalda de Gray para llevarlo con más facilidad al cuarto, Taylor los miraba un poco curioso de ver que tan estrecha y _devota_ es su amistad o por lo que entendía de Colsefni es una parte de “ _ **redención**_ ” al pasado. Sin duda le parece curioso cómo es que son tan buenos amigos y él por los dos años que ha estado en la banda no ha podido llegar a ese nivel de confianza con Nathan bueno aunque parte es su culpa por emprender su _relación amistosa a base de burlas no tan crueles_ que bien le han llevado a solo _sobrellevarse_ en los ensayos como en el escenario siendo imposible pasar a buenos términos como lo ve con los demás incluso Craig no se lleva tan mal con el baterista. 

Es claro que el problema ha sido el vocalista al no poner de su parte con decir cada pendejada que se le ocurra para ocasionar un conflicto por las _bromas_ que cree que son _divertidas_ por ver como Joey le da toda la atención y ver su cara molesta cuando le dice “ _ **pequeño**_ ” al nombrar su estatura, sin duda disfruta de molestarlo con esas bromas _sutiles a su físico_.

Como parte de su “ _buena obra_ ” de compañero les ayudo con las mochilas al cargarlas en su espalda después cuando por fin llegaron al segundo piso al no tener la mano derecha ocupada abrió el cuarto para que sus demás compañeros entraran, Paul llevaba al baterista en su espalda que se había aferrado a su cuello como _koala_ para no caerse hasta eso el estado de “ _zombi_ ” de Jordison no afecta en que ponga su fuerza para sujetarse. 

Taylor encendió las luces para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa frente a sus ojos que pensaba que era una ilusión producto de las cervezas que había tomado esta noche pero cuando escucho que el mayor también lanzó un bufido molesto entendía que no estaba tan ebrio como para alucinarlo. 

— ¡Maldita sea pensé que el encargado bromeaba y no se refería a esto como oferta! — dijo Paul cerrando la puerta con el pie azotándola un poco para mostrar su descontento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces cuando te dijeron “ _te daremos un cuarto ideal para dos personas_ ” no pensaste que te iban a dar este? Digo debía decirte “ _te daré una cama matrimonial_ ” en vez de dos camas separadas — Taylor señalo la cama enorme.

— Solo dijo que era “ _un cuarto perfecto para dos personas que no querían dormir juntas_ ” y Shawn al escuchar la oferta del cuarto enseguida me dijo que pagará sin dejar que preguntara más — añadió el bajista mientras colocaba al menor en la cama porque es cansado cargarlo.

— ¿Oferta? ¿Por qué tendría oferta un cuarto como este? — preguntó curioso al bajar el equipaje al suelo.

— Dijo que estaba en oferta porque la gente que suele ocuparlo no dura más de una hora y que era _ideal_ para dos personas que _no querían dormir juntas_ , quizás pensó que lo iba compartir con alguna mujer para solo tener relaciones sexuales y después marcharnos por eso lo de “ _no dormir juntos_ ” … quien sabe que pasó por la mente del viejo total no explico solo dio esta habitación al precio de 5 dólares por noche algo que se le hizo irresistible al tacaño de Shawn — aclaro Paul.

— Demasiado barato y viendo el cuarto es algo grande bueno es lo ideal para una pareja que solo viene a follar — comenta al ver el cuarto cuenta con un baño al fondo y la cama es lo suficiente grande. 

— ¡Puta madre! conociendo a los demás si pido que cambien cuarto no lo harán — expresa al ver la cama que tendrán que compartir los tres. 

— No, nadie aceptaría quedarse aquí, es tan raro dos hombres mayores en una cama matrimonial… Aunque viéndolo bien parece cómodo o al menos el _pequeño_ lo hace ver de esta forma — indico el rubio al ver como el menor se extiende más en la cama. 

— Si le sigues diciendo “ _pequeño_ ” a Joey te va terminar **_odiando de verdad_** — comenta Paul.

— Pero si es la verdad, míralo es tan… — Taylor dejó de hablar cuando veía como el chico sonreía al dormir sin duda una expresión que no solía mostrar tanto en su presencia ya que siempre lo molesta y lo ha visto más enojado que feliz.

— Ya déjalo de molestar mejor piensa en que si vamos a compartir la cama los tres será necesario que… — Gray se detiene a ver al rubio. — ¿Qué te pasa? — lo cuestionó.

— Oh no-o es nada — se llevó una mano hacia la nuca para quitar la vista del menor al voltear hacia dirección opuesta « _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me quede mirando a Joey? ¡Mierda, me perdí en su sonrisa y Paul se ha dado cuenta de todo!»._

— No estas alucinando él también sonríe de esa forma tan _despreocupada_ si no lo andas molestando, que no se te haga extraño ahora sigamos te decía que para quedarnos en esta cama tomemos un baño no quiero irme a la cama así — menciona el bajista.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tomaríamos un baño? No somos una pareja como para… — volteo a verlo con sorpresa su imaginación empezaba a volar desde los comentarios de burla que le hicieron Craig y Anders. 

— Ey, lo digo porque estando tan juntos apestaran la cama con el olor de la cerveza y sinceramente mi nariz es algo sensible, no me molestaría si durmiéramos en camas separadas pero estando juntos sí por lo que _cada uno tomará su turno para bañarse_ — explicó. — No te niegues sé que debes tener un cambio de ropa limpio dentro de tu mochila nunca le haces caso a Shawn con los cambios que dice que debemos traer — señalo la mochila en el suelo.

— Si lo traigo pero entonces ¿tú también tienes más ropa o me equivoco? — interroga ahora al mayor.

— Traje ropa ligera es la que menos ocupa espacio, en fin tú serás el primero en tomar un baño después va Joey y al último yo — comenta Gray.

— ¿Y cómo despertaras al _peque_ \-- a Joey? — iba a burlarse del tamaño del azabache pero al ver la mirada seria del bajista prefirió llamar al baterista por su nombre. 

— Es _**secreto**_ ahora vete a bañar y no tardes — Gray respondió sin ánimos de explicar sus métodos obviamente al saber que podían ser usados en contra de su mejor amigo.   
  


— Ok… — era raro pero sentía que debía _obedecer_ lo que le dijera en esta ocasión el bajista, no era como la primera vez cuando compartieron cuarto y le importaba poco cantar fuertemente en la madrugada. 

Corey tomó sus pertenencias del suelo y se las llevó consigo al baño, no deseaba que vieran que más lleva dentro de su mochila no por desconfianza sino que así se daría cuenta Paul de algo que no quiere _mostrarle_ ahora que saben que van a compartir cuarto los tres. 

Mientras tanto Paul buscaba algo en su mochila que fuera ideal para despertar al Jordison “ _zombi_ ” que parece tener un buen sueño al tener una sonrisa en sus labios y vaya que cuando despierte se llevara una gran sorpresa al tener noción que **se verá obligado a compartir la cama con Corey**.   
  


🐾 Continuará 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shawn es tacaño con el dinero 💰  
> No les parece extraño que esta habitacion este "barata"...  
> Alguna teoria de la razón?


	3. Puerta

  
Jordison volvía a estornudar una y otra vez tanto que la nariz se le ponía roja de tanto tallarse con la manga de su playera, tenía la cara algo roja como los ojos pero no dejaba de verse _adormilado_ producto del alcohol en sus venas. No se sentía bien aún esta mareado pero ni su estado de ebriedad le impedía patear la puerta del baño al estar desesperado por querer entrar.

— Ya se tardó mucho en bañarse, le advertí que se apurará — comenta el bajista mientras guarda algo en su mochila.

— ¡Puto Corey, sal ya pendejo. Necesito entrar! — patea una y otra vez la puerta.

— Solo espera…un poco más — decía el rubio. — _Siente la brisa del mar en tu cara la-la-la_ — cantaba muy animadamente. 

— ¡SAL YA HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! — pateo nuevamente la puerta con insistencia, no podía abrirla porque está cerrada por dentro con seguro.

— Tranquilo… ya casi voy — responde el vocalista con una voz más baja y menos _relajada_. 

— ¡Apúrate culero! — le grita enojado el azabache. 

— No patees tan fuerte sino te lesionarás — dijo Gray al sentarse en la cama.

— Paul no digas nada si no fuera por…. ¡Aaachuuuuu! — había volteado a verlo pero su estornudo le interrumpió lo que iba a decir y sobretodo de patear la puerta.

— _Salud_ — dijo el mayor.

El menor no respondió solo se alejó al escuchar que la puerta se abría además seguía tallándose la nariz con la manga de su playera dejando más roja la nariz. Mientras tanto Taylor salía del baño con una toalla en sus hombros y en su mano llevaba su mochila (la ropa que decidió usar era una remera blanca y un short lo ideal para este clima caluroso), las gotas de agua aún caían por la frente del rubio dejando ver que no se secó bien la frente.

— Esta libre para que…

— ¡Quítate pendejo! — Joey lo apartó bruscamente del camino con su mano libre porque la otra sigue en su nariz.

— Ey calma la violencia _peque_ … — dejó de hablar cuando recordó las palabras del bajista pero más que nada le llamó la atención verlo despierto y con la cara roja.

La puerta se azotó con fuerza al cerrarla, Paul miraba la escena sin mucha preocupación al ver que el baterista por fin ha logrado entrar lo cual ya no pone en riesgo que se llegara a lesionar por andar pateando la puerta además así no llamarán la atención del gerente o de los demás inquilinos por el ruido aunque digamos que Corey cantando también hizo escándalo que pudo hacer que más gente los escuchará pero al ser un motel es posible escuchar ruidos _extraños_ en las habitaciones. 

Corey puso su mochila en una esquina de la habitación para luego sentarse al otro extremo de la cama retirado de Paul, el rubio usó la toalla para secarse el cabello y el agua que seguía escurriendo por su cuello.

— Ey Paul y ¿Cómo lograste **despertarlo**? — se animó a preguntar el rubio al sentir curiosidad. 

— Oh eso no fue difícil, solo le hable y se despertó, nada raro hice — aclaro el bajista « _Me costó despertarlo pero nada le gana al siempre confiable chile picante en polvo… ummm aunque quizás no es tan buena idea echarle un poco en la nariz por cómo ha estado estornudando pero lo despertó al final de cuentas valió la pena»._

— Así que no me vas a decir la razón, eh — sugirió al escuchar que no dijo mucho. — Bueno ¿Y qué tal le cayó la noticia de _compartir_ la cama? — haber si con esta pregunta le daban una respuesta más clara.

— Ya lo viste no lo ha tomado bien, está enojado y aún no desquita su ira por lo que no te recomendaría molestarlo más. También ¿Qué tanto hacías dentro del baño para tardarte? Te dije que debías darte un baño rápido — explica Gray.

— Yo solo… estaba cantando — Corey mintió « _No puedo decirle que hacía en el baño… ni yo me lo creo_ ». — ¿Y porque Joey tenía la _**cara roja**_? ¿ ** _Qué le hiciste_**? — recordó como el menor lucía. 

— Alergias por el polvo, el calor quizás le altera más — el bajista responde aunque sabe que la razón era el chile picante en polvo que le puso en la nariz y metió en la boca. 

— Oh entiendo… así que no fue nada “ _ **raro**_ ” digo no sabía que tenía alergias de ese tipo — contesta Corey « _¿Por qué me siento tranquilo por esa respuesta?»._  
  


Gray no pidió más explicaciones después de todo estaba tratando con un compañero ebrio, conociendo al rubio es sorprende que él “ _responda y actué con un poco de cordura_ ” ante la situación que se les puso al compartir este cuarto (más que nada era un milagro que no anduviera cantando más fuerte o destrozando algo). 

No decían nada más, parecía que la conversación no llevaría a ningún lado por lo que era mejor guardar silencio total y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de seguir conversando, el silencio se dio por lo menos alrededor de 7 minutos donde solo se dedicaron a estar sentados mirando al infinito todo hasta que la puerta del baño fue abierta para hacer ruido pero sobre todo para que el baterista dejara el baño libre para el siguiente. 

Pero Joey no salió con la ropa puesta sino que solo llevaba la toalla tapándole la entrepierna dejando visible su cuerpo desnudo, su cabello estaba muy pegado a la piel por lo mojado que se encontraba y lo que más llamaba la atención era que su cuerpo no tiene ni tatuajes ni marcas: todo parece un lienzo en blanco.

— ¿Por qué demonios dejaste tu _**calzón**_ en el baño? — el pelinegro señaló con una mano al vocalista.

— Eh… — se sorprendió pero no por la pregunta sino por lo _**llamativo**_ que le parece el baterista estando desnudo y que su mirada empezaba a bajar la vista como _si quisiera ver que hay debajo de la toalla._ — Solo… se me cayó y se mojó, lo deje ahí para que se secará — aclaro un poco nervioso Taylor subiendo la mirada para no dar una impresión “ _rara_ ”.

— Idiota estorban en la cortina, lo hubieras puesto en otro lugar — contesta el menor enrollándose bien la toalla en su cadera después avanza a donde está su mochila. 

— Mi error… — el rubio quitó la mirada de Joey aunque verlo pasar por ahí le daba cierto grado de _**curiosidad**_ por seguirlo con la mirada.

— Así que eso era lo que te detuvo de salir más rápido, tranquilo Corey nadie te iba a preguntar si traes calzones debajo del short — Paul intervino en la conversación riéndose de la situación mientras va a buscar su ropa en su mochila. 

— Es… yo solo esperaba que se secará un poco para ponermelos — mintió al saber que esa no era la razón por la que tardó más en el baño. 

— De que te preocupas, solo ve a Joey. A él no le importa salir del baño desnudo para terminar de vestirse afuera, no necesitas estar completamente vestido ni que estuviéramos entre desconocidos además somos hombres no es raro — Paul menciona al caminar en dirección al baño al traer su ropa consigo.

— Ey te recuerdo que si salí desnudo es porque no me dejaste buscar nada de ropa y me urgía entrar a bañarme, me las pagarás después — responde el azabache al agacharse para buscar su ropa, la toalla empezaba a deslizarse un poco por el movimiento torpe que tenía Joey al estar claramente alcoholizado dejando una vista agradable de su desnudez.  
  


— Ok tienes razón… — la mirada de Corey empezaba a desviarse en ver la espalda del baterista.  
  


— Luego lo arreglamos Joey, ya me voy a bañar y **Corey no hagas estupideces** mientras estoy ausente — dice el bajista al cerrar la puerta ignorando el hecho de que el nombrado está viendo tan bobamente a su amigo.   
  


Paul los ha dejado solos esperando que no se maten entre ellos pero más que nada no destruyan nada porque sería caro además traería problemas a la banda con el recurso económico limitado que tienen. 

🐾 continuará 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ausente un tiempo por festividades ahora que vuelvo les deseo un buen inicio de año, espero traer más seguido las continuaciones de este fanfic que será igual de corto que el anterior de “Maldito trabajo navideño”.
> 
> De hecho tengo ya otras ideas en borrador para más historias Jorey que espero compartir con todos ustedes que me leen, gracias a los que dejan kudos en Ao3 y comentarios/Votos en wattpad.
> 
> Esta historia se publica en las dos plataformas bajo mi mismo seudónimo. 


	4. Tentación

El mayor giro rápido la vista cuando notó que el azabache se levantó al terminar de buscar su ropa, el baterista avanzaba de forma perezosa y torpe hacia la cama porque tiene planeado sentarse ahí para apoyarse de un sitio firme para no perder el equilibrio al vestirse. Mientras tanto Corey miraba hacia la esquina para no parecer un _acosador_ al tener ya la noción que se perdió en mirar por un buen rato a su compañero, esas burlas de Anders y Craig han estropeado su mente porque ahora siente la _necesidad_ de notarlo… si, seguramente son las _burlas_ ...

¿Qué más puede ser que Corey tenga ganas de mirar a Joey?

Haciendo uso de su memoria empieza a repasar cuando le ha parecido _llamativo_ el azabache, en primera desde que lo vio le pareció alguien _fácil de notar_ por su estatura como vestimenta pero después al conocerlo sin la mascará empezó a creer que su mirada resalta mucho por sus ojos azules y su forma de ser no es nada _delicada_ a cómo podrían creer que es por sus juegos que hacen en el escenario cuando están ebrios.

Sin duda el baterista no es lo que superficialmente vez a primera vista, ha notado el esfuerzo tan grande que pone al tocar la batería y sobretodo lo ha visto no darse por vencido en todo lo que hace; a pesar de que suele jugarle bromas es _adictivo_ de alguna forma molestarlo al notar sus expresiones en su cara. 

El sonido de un golpe le sacó de sus pensamientos a Corey al sentir como la cama se movió ligeramente por el peso de Jordison al caer de boca en esta producto de que su resistencia a mantenerse despierto ha _caducado_ , es decir, todos los esfuerzos de Paul por mantener a su amigo despierto ya no surten efecto en el cuerpo alcoholizado del menor de por si fue un milagro verlo tan “ _despierto_ ” estos últimos 10 minutos. 

Giró a verlo para verificar en qué estado se encuentra pero algo le decía que no debió hacerlo al ver que claramente su toalla que le cubría se ha deslizado por el movimiento de la caída dejando ver un poco su trasero.

— Joey… ¿sigues despierto? — le hablo para verificar su estado.

— … — el baterista no respondía seguía boca a abajo.

— Oye _**pequeño**_ —

— JODETE COREY — lanzó su puño al aire como advertencia aunque su fuerza era débil por estar ebrio y cansado no llegaba a atinarle al rubio menos si no levanta la cara para visualizar su blanco, no era lo mismo que cuando esta sobrio.

— Ah con que si estas despierto, pensé que ya estabas durmiendo, asi que no estás tan ebrio como para dormir — comentó el rubio al ver como la mano del chico bajaba. — ¿Qué pasó Joey? ¿No quieres vestirte? ¿Te gusta andar desnudo por ahí? — lanzó preguntas al azar por querer iniciar una conversación. 

— …. — no volvió a decir nada el azabache.

— ¿Joey? — le extrañó que no le respondía nada. 

— …. — nuevamente más silencio.

Probando su suerte el vocalista se acercó en plan de tocarlo para confirmar si sigue despierto y cuando lo hizo no vio respuesta por lo que se aventuró a moverlo un poco buscando encararlo pero solo se encontró con un adormilado baterista que finalmente se ha rendido al sueño porque si hubiera estado despierto le hubiera molestado ser volteado de esta forma al interrumpir su sueño.

Con la mano sujetando su hombro pudo sentir la piel desnuda de su compañero también apreciaba que tan blanquecina es, además no tiene nada de tatuajes lo cual le hace preguntar porque no los tiene. Pasando de lado esta idea de los tatuajes empezó a admirar el rostro adormilado que pareciera ser de alguien sumamente “ _ **inocente**_ ” que no _destruye_ ni _maldice_ a nadie pero que Corey sabe que ese chico de verdad da pelea cuando se lo propone como en esta noche cuando unos tipos le llamaron “ _niño_ ” y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos pero fue detenido por Gray para que esto no pasara a mayores. 

Inconscientemente al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos empezaba a bajar la mano más pero sin soltarlo porque lo que estaba haciendo era **acariciarlo** del hombro, cuando Corey notó este gesto inmediatamente se sobresaltó al grado de soltarlo pero el menor no despertó.   
  


« _Maldita sea… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?» Taylor_ se llevó una mano a la boca y sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al recordar lo que le había hecho de manera _inconsciente_. 

Como Jordison había caído hacia atrás se movió más el nudo de su toalla que impedía dejarlo desnudo pero esto no lo había notado el mayor al estar sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de sus acciones que empezaba a culpar a Craig y Anders por meterle tales ideas raras porque él nunca haría algo así por iniciativa propia… 

« _Como está ahora él es… Joey es… lindo… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué MIERDA ME PASA? Debo estar más ebrio para siquiera pensar en esta mierda de palabras para describir a Jordison_ » se veía afectado en lo que llegaba al pensar al sudar un poco, también empezaba a culpar a la cerveza que ingirió de todas sus acciones porque nuevamente no son cosas que él haría… o al menos eso creía el vocalista.

Se dio un golpe _suave_ con el puño en su mejilla para dejar de tener aquellos pensamientos, miró una vez más al azabache que seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad como si nada pasara a su alrededor y debe estar con mucho sueño al no despertarse con aquellos intentos de caricias que le hizo en su brazo, agradeció que el chico no despertara con esto porque sería algo difícil de explicar pero nuevamente su mente le empezaba a jugar con ideas de “ _ **luce tan bien durmiendo**_ ” por lo que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en estos casos.

Quitó su mano de su propia cara y respiro hondo para tomar valor al ver a Joey tan _desprotegido_ con un letrero en su cara que parecía decir “ _ **no me daré cuenta de nada, hazlo**_ ”. 

Hizo lo que tanto no deseaba hacer y mucho menos imaginaba que haría en una situación de este tipo al tenerlo ahí en bandeja de plata….

Nuevamente sujeto al menor del hombro para moverlo de forma en la que quedara como estaba, es decir, lo puso boca bajo para no ver su rostro. Decidió que esto era lo más sensato de hacer no podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos de _curiosidad,_ no cuando en cualquier momento pudiera salir Paul del baño y llegara a ver lo que hacía a su amigo. 

Pero no contó que al girarlo nuevamente esa estúpida y _sensual_ toalla se aflojara en el movimiento dando por resultado a dejarlo completamente expuesto del trasero, ahora quizás no veía el rostro del azabache pero si su redondo y carnoso trasero que parecía ser lo más _llamativo_ del cuarto. 

_«¡Puta madre! ¿Qué pasa con esto? ¿Por qué el culo de Joey se ve tan… jodidamente suculento? ¿no se supone que soy el grandioso hijo de puta Corey Taylor que consigue cualquier mujer a la hora que quiere? ¿Por qué mierda deseo tocarle el culo a Jordison?_ » el mayor pensaba al tener su vista en la retaguardia del baterista.   
  


Era difícil de ver pero ** _Corey tenía tentación de tocar aquel hermoso y apetecible trasero de Joey, un deseo para nada heterosexual_** que empezaba a ceder a su impulso _curioso_ cuando su mano estaba moviéndose en dirección a este olvidándose de que en algún momento podría salir Paul de bañarse.   
  


🐾 Continuará 🐾


	5. Tocar

Detuvo su mano muy cerca del trasero del menor pensando un poco en si era _correcto_ pero sus deseos le incitaban a proseguir y así lo hizo cuando con delicadeza palmeo la zona esperando ver que el chico se despertara pero nada, lo cual le alentó ahora a acariciar en forma de círculos la nalga derecha del baterista.

« _Esto es tan…. GAY… pero…se siente suave… Quien diría que Jordison tiene buen culo… MALDITA SEA ESO SUENA MUY GAY_ » pensaba el rubio con cada movimiento de su mano en la nalga del baterista. 

Sus ojos estaban tan centrados en la reacción de su compañero, le hacía sentirse nervioso y la adrenalina surgía efecto cuando se daba cuenta que el chico respiraba, sí, el solo verlo respirar le causa miedo de que despierte en cualquier momento pero aún así no dejaba de acariciarlo al volverse _**adictivo**_ tocar su piel tan suave en aquella zona. 

Corey ha tocado varias nalgas pero tocar a Joey le está pareciendo lo más _**placentero**_ tanto que empieza a sentir más calor acompañado de una sensación que no debería tener con un hombre, sí, _**Taylor se está excitando**_ con unas simples caricias. 

« _¿Qué… diablos? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, no de nuevo!»_ el vocalista se tensó al darse cuenta que siente más apretado su short. 

Al notar el efecto en su entrepierna quitó la mano como un _niño asustado por tocar algo prohibido y fuera regañado por tal acción_ , su respiración se había acelerado por un momento y su cara se notaba muy confundida pero a pesar de todo lo que le hizo al azabache este sigue durmiendo tan profundamente lo cual ayuda mucho para el confundido vocalista. 

Su mirada seguía fijamente admirando la espalda y aquel trasero que tanto le tentó a tocar, esto le confundía más porque sabía que era **heterosexual** además nunca había sentido la necesidad en las borracheras por hacer algo que se considerara _**homosexual**_ , él era un chico “ _ **recto**_ ” y _no un hombre con tendencias gays_ pero ahora mismo ya no sabe porque su cabeza le está diciendo “ _averigua que se siente follar con Jordison”._

Escuchó como empezaba a girar la manija y se detuvo el movimiento de abrir la puerta lo cual le hizo estar alerta pero más que nada de tomar la iniciativa de entrar con rapidez a la cama para ocultar varias cosas, Corey se envolvió en las cobijas aun con todo el calor que hacía prefirió estar lo mejor tapado en una esquina alejado de Jordison que sigue con el trasero descubierto y sin ánimos de despertar. 

Gray finalmente salió del baño con su ropa sucia en sus manos, el bajista encontró silencio en la habitación sin peleas pero sobretodo con Taylor " _durmiendo"_ al darle la espalda en una esquina de la cama y a Joey desnudo algo que no imaginaba ver porque sinceramente esperaba que ellos estuvieran discutiendo. Por el momento no le dio más importancia y dejo su ropa en su mochila para después dirigirse al menor e intentar ponerle algo de ropa, tomó su short que esta tirado en el piso y como si se tratara de un _padre_ empezó a vestir al baterista sin mucho problema porque solo le puso esta prenda ya que vio poco prudente ponerle la ropa interior para no hacer más _rara_ esta acción de ayuda además no le puso la playera porque a Joey no le gusta el calor haciendo que fuera más prudente no vestirlo completamente.

Al manipularlo para vestirlo vio como el chico esta nuevamente como una marioneta fácil de controlar, se preguntó si sería buena idea secarle bien el cabello pero después se dijo a si mismo que eso ya era demasiado y lo haría ver más como un _**padre preocupado**_ además tenía mucho sueño así que solamente levantó las cobijas para poner a Jordison en medio; acomodo un poco su cabello del baterista hacia arriba para que no fuera problema al estar mojado no les llegara a empapar al estar cerca y finalmente orillo la ropa del menor a ponerla arriba de la mochila para que mañana ya Jordison se vistiera adecuadamente, por último apago las luces del cuarto. 

Resignado a compartir Paul se metía en la cama quedando en la orilla, uso la cobija a la mitad de su cuerpo para cubrirse un poco aunque sentía calor pero veía _conveniente_ hacerlo para que Joey estuviera un poco cobijado al estar en esta especie de cama compartida y siente que así se ve _menos rara esta situación de estar tres hombres mayores en una cama_ (como si la cobija _ocultara_ lo cercanos que son). 

Paul le dio la espalda a Joey y sin muchos problemas cerro los ojos para dormir al tener demasiado sueño ya que ha estado aguantándose para poder mandarlos a bañar para así evitar que el olor a licor alterará su nariz sensible al dormir, mientras tanto Corey intentaba dormir pero algo le impedía hacerlo y era su notable estado de _lujuria_ tener un bulto en su short. 

« _¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué diablos me he puesto duro? ¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Tanto me ha afectado el alcohol?... ya van dos veces y es por la misma estúpida razón… ¿Por qué demonios me pongo así al pensar en Joey? Esto es demasiado… gay… pero YO NO SOY GAY, NO LO SOY… ¡carajo, tendré que hacerlo!_ » pensaba un poco molesto el rubio al saber que no podía desatender una erección aunque no era el lugar ideal de tenerla pero si nadie lo mira quizás pueda arreglárselas y levantarse sin hacer mucho ruido para ir al baño porque no es posible hacerlo debajo de las cobijas al tener miedo de que alguien lo descubra pero más por tener cerca a Jordison (le inquieta que pueda pensar él si lo ve _pajeándose_ ). 

Da un vistazo rápido a lado donde sus compañeros duermen y parece que nadie está despierto por lo que aprovecha el momento para escabullirse al baño, por suerte al salir de la cama no despierta a nadie mucho menos cuando camina y eso que avanza con algo de torpeza al quedar oscura la habitación, al llegar a la puerta la cierra con rapidez tanto que se lastimó un dedo pero reprimió el insulto para no alertar a nadie de que anda despierto. 

Ahí adentro encendió la luz y puso el seguro para que nadie interrumpa su momento privado o mejor dicho su momento _vergonzoso_ por descubrir que van dos veces que tiene una erección por pensar en Jordison, la primera fue cuando se metió a bañar y recordó la sonrisa del menor mientras se enjabonaba aquella zona tanto que empezó a fantasear de más terminado por despertar a su miembro que necesitó ser atendido y fue la razón de que tardará más en salir del baño. 

De hecho cuando Joey estaba pateando la puerta Corey estaba terminando de masturbarse por eso fingía cantar para que se no se escuchara el “ _fap_ ” pero también se dio cuenta que escuchar su voz del otro lado le hizo pensar que fue una buena idea ponerle seguro a la puerta ya que de esta forma no sería descubierto (otro motivo más de que sus nervios le traicionarán al sujetar su ropa interior y tirarla por error cuando intentó vestirse al saber que el baterista estaba desesperado por entrar a bañarse). 

Parece que ahora nadie lo apresurará en su momento privado pero sigue inquieto por lo que está haciendo esta noche al pensar en Jordison, más que nada en que se está tomando las bromas de forma en que lo _influencian_ a hacerlo o ¿Por qué más estaría siendo **_influenciado_** a tocar al baterista? ¿Por qué otra razón le encontraría sentido a _**pajearse por pensar en Joey**_? 

**Corey** aun **niega** que sea por _voluntad propia_ y cree que debe ser por estar influenciado por las bromas o por el alcohol que tenga **esta** _**necesidad de pajearse por tocar y pensar en Joey**_ , no cree que sea porque en el fondo se sienta atraído por el baterista, no, no debe ser eso ya que él es un chico heterosexual según sus amigos y las mujeres….

Taylor ** _se considera u_** ** _n chico muy heterosexual aunque se este masturbando pensando en otro..._**

**_Suena difícil de creer que el vocalista no se le vea gay con estas acciones._ **

🐾 Continuara 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul es un buen padre con Joey, lo cuida como a su hijo. nada de shipps solo amistad pura 😎
> 
> Corey sigue pensando en que es heterosexual pero se le nota lo gay o será mas bien lo "Joey-sexual"?
> 
> Ok no le encuentro manera de llamarle a que solo se interese por Joey de forma gay , que sea su unica excepción de sentirse atraído por el mismo sexo


	6. Cama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de Corey. 
> 
> El Motel es tan barato que no cuenta con aire acondicionado.  
> Las cobijas no son tan gruesas pero con el calor se siente más calientes...

Ya un poco más calmado el vocalista volvía del baño después se masturbarse, no era lo más _heterosexual_ que había hecho en su vida al estar pensando en Jordison pero bueno al menos ya había logrado _calmar_ esa excitación con el trabajo manual y bastante agua fría en su cara para que despejara todas esas ideas _curiosas_ en su cabeza. 

Las gotas resbalaban aun de su rostro y el calor no le ayudaba a seguir sintiéndose acalorado pero eso no puede controlarlo porque no hay aire acondicionado, esta vez avanzo con un poco de cautela para no hacer ruido pero de pronto le pareció ver algo que brillaba debajo de la cama: una especie de _destello_ amarillo. 

Por curiosidad se agacho a ver debajo de la cama pero no encontró nada de luces solo oscuridad, Corey se reía internamente por pensar en revisar bajo la cama como si fuera _un niño asustado por fantasmas_. 

Cuando se levantó dio un vistazo a sus compañeros que dormían muy tranquilamente pero algo no le gustó y fue que Joey estaba volteado en dirección al bajista poniendo una mano en su espalda tal como una _pareja_ que duerme juntos (Gray seguía dándole la espalda al menor). 

_Esto es…_

_No sé porque pero me esta molestando ver esa mano…._

_¡Demonios Corey! ¿Qué pasa con estos pensamientos?_

_Maldito motel Lone Star, me estás haciendo enloquecer._

El rubio frunció el ceño ante su enojo por “ _enloquecer_ ” por una simple mano en la espalda del bajista, al instante una idea fugaz le cruzo por la mente y la puso en marcha al acercarse con cautela al lado donde dormía Paul para orillar aquella mano del baterista al empujarlo hacia atrás para que se separaran, esta vez resultó y tuvo suerte que al moverlo ninguno de los se despertara así que cuando termina su acción volvió a caminar hacia la esquina de la cama que le toca ocupar. 

No sabía si era por el alcohol pero el haber logrado separarlos le causaba una _satisfacción grande_ tanto que no se quejaba al meterse de nuevo a la cama, intentó cerrar los ojos luego de girarse a darle la espalda a Jordison. Buscaba conciliar el sueño para que su cabeza dejara de tener _ideas locas y curiosas_ acerca del baterista, se suponía que él solo lo veía como alguien a quien considera un compañero fácil de molestar y que era su blanco de bromas para este viaje pero ahora nada está resultando bien cuando comenzó a _**notarlo**_ todo por esas malditas burlas de Craig y Anders que le han llevado a comportarse de manera “ _ **diferente**_ ” como es al acariciarlo, masturbarse y mirarlo de más; en efecto aún _**Corey le echa la culpa a sus amigos y alcohol por lo que hace**_.

Por la temperatura del lugar no busco cobijarse completamente solo se aseguró de cubrir una pequeña parte de su cuerpo en la parte de la cadera a las rodillas, suspiro un poco para intentar relajarse y que el sueño hiciera su trabajo de noquearlo para abandonar aquellas _ideas raras_ que pensó acerca de Jordison hace rato.

Un minuto pasó, luego tres, cinco y después 10 minutos sin poder ingresar al mundo de los sueños incluso intentó pensar en cabras saltando de un lado a otro pero siempre un fugaz y “ _esponjoso_ ” trasero aparecía en sus recuerdos, es decir, se le venía el recuerdo de lo que le hizo a Joey. 

Varias veces se estuvo golpeando con el puño en su pierna para asegurarse que “ _ **está mal pensar as**_ í” porque no quiere otra visita al baño, de verdad que este motel lo está poniendo mal con cada pensamiento _curioso_ que se le viene a la mente y se regaña por tenerlo pero poco a poco parece que por fin sus plegarias son escuchadas cuando empieza a perder la consciencia adentrándose por fin al mundo de los sueños. 

…

Soñaba con el concierto donde conoció a Joey después su sueño le llevó al momento donde vio quien se ocultaba bajo la máscara blanca, visualizaba a aquel chico con una mirada muy _llamativa_ por el color de sus ojos pero la _inocencia_ que _desprendía_ era _cautivadora_ , Joey a simple vista sin mascará parecía un chico “ _inocente_ ” que nada destruye a su paso. 

El escenario cambio y los llevo a uno donde ve como Joey se amarraba las agujetas, Corey se detiene a verlo, quiere hablarle pero no puede hacerlo es como si se hubiera quedado sin voz en eso se le ocurre agacharse para llamar su atención pero lo que recibe de Joey es un arañazo en la pierna como si fuera un _felino salvaje_ después de eso ve el ceño fruncido del menor mientras le dedica unas palabras al enseñarle el dedo de en medio: “ _ **siempre te he odiado Corey, no vuelvas a tocarme**_ ”. 

💭

Abre los ojos sorprendido por las palabras pero luego se da cuenta que fue un sueño pero también nota que su pie izquierdo está sangrando y siente el ardor de una herida, voltea a ver a Joey por reflejo al recordar su sueño pero el baterista está durmiendo cómodamente ahora quedando frente a él al dormir de su lado, una sonrisa inconsciente aparece al ver que ahora están cerca de tal forma que Paul sigue dándoles la espalda lo cual es como si no “ _los interrumpiera en su cercanía_ ”. 

Se puso a observar el rostro del menor aunque la escaza luz le impedía reconocerlo bien hasta que por un “ _milagro_ ” la luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana dejando apreciar mejor el rostro dormido del baterista, Corey agradecía que en este cuarto las cortinas no hubieran sido puestas adecuadamente ya que las dejaron de forma en que la ventana pudiera verse el paisaje de afuera, pero ahora mirarlo le parece demasiado _interesante_ que poco le importa comprobar que tanto esta herido en el pie y con suerte sangrando un poco. 

_Maldito seas Joey, hasta durmiendo eres tan…_

_Eres tan jodidamente atractivo…_

_Verte durmiendo me hace recordar que tu jodido rostro se ve tan “_ _**inocente** _ _” fuera de esas expresiones “enojonas” que pones para verte más “_ _**rudo** _ _” … a simple vista parecerías un “_ _**niño bueno”** _ _si no te gustara nada del metal y muchos menos si no tuvieras ese jodido_ _**carácter violento** _ _._

_¿Qué mierda me pasa con estos pensamientos?_

_Soy un chico_ _**heterosexual** _ _…_

_¡Maldita sea!_

_Soy Corey Taylor el hijo de puta que tiene varias mujeres detrás y no me cuesta conseguir alguien con quien follar pero ahora…_

_Estoy aquí pensando en que_ _**mi compañero** _ _de grupo_ _**luce tan jodidamente bien** _ _**y tiene un** _ _**buen culo** _ _…_

_¡Diablos, eso_ _**sigue sonando gay** _ _!_

_Quizás toda la culpa de que piense de esta forma lo tengan las burlas de Craig y Anders como también el puto alcohol que sigue en mis venas…_

_¿Pero… y si no es la culpa de ellos o el alcohol?_

_¿Y si… él ya me parecía_ _**atractivo** _ _?_

_No, no, no, eso sería admitir que quise fastidiarlo desde un principio solo para_ _**conseguir su atención** _ _y volteara a verme solo a mí con aquella mirada tan intensa que tiene cuando se enoja, sería admitir que_ _**disfruto de su atención** _ _y que_ _**me molesta si él voltea a ver a alguien más** _ _…_

_Sería admitir que_ _**me atrae Joey por su físico y por su carácter** _ _…_

_Seria aclarar que_ _**quizás yo sea gay** _ _…_

_Sería revelador decir que_ _**quiero besarlo** _ _…_

Corey inclinó un poco su cabeza para unir sus labios con los del menor, fue impulsivo de su parte pero lo más penoso era que se conformaba con sentir un poco la unión de sus labios en lo que considerara un beso al más estilo “ _primerizo_ ” tanto que ni cerró los ojos. 

Al escuchar un ronquido de parte de Gray rápidamente retrocedió en lo que hacía, sus ojos los mantenía bien abiertos inquietos por ver si Joey despertaba pero nada parecía indicar que lo hiciera incluso hasta los inesperados ronquidos del mayor se detuvieron para poner un silencio más _incómodo_ al único hombre despierto, es decir, al vocalista le comía los nervios por creer que sería encarado por el beso tan penoso que le dio a Jordison. 

Pero no solo eso pasaba por la cabeza del rubio sino que ahora el color de sus mejillas empieza a enrojecer cuando se da cuenta que tan penoso fue lo que hizo y más al reconocer que quería hacerlo de esta forma. Estaba nervioso pero al darse cuenta que Joey no despertaba decidió que lo mejor era darle la espalda para que aquel sonrojo desaparezca, se cobijó completamente hasta los pies aun sintiendo más calor por aquella acción tal vergonzosa que lo hace ver como un _niño enamorado_ porque un adulto hubiera _ido más lejos de un simple beso_ algo que anteriormente había hecho al cruzar la línea en _manosear_ claramente al baterista de forma **morbosa** y ahora contradecía mucho sus anteriores acciones con mostrar un lado más “ _ **cursi e inocente**_ ” nada digno del mujeriego Corey Taylor.

_Fue tan…_

_Tan…_

_Puta madre, eso_ _**fue tan gay…** _

_¡Te maldigo motel Lone Star, está maldito este lugar por hacerme pensar en cosas gays!_

_Pero…_

_se sintió tan bien…._

_No, no, debo ser más_ _**firme** _ _y no dejarme llevar…_

_Duerme, duerme ya y no vuelvas a besar a Joey,_ _**no eres gay** _ _, no lo eres, no lo…_

_¡Maldita sea!_

_¡_ _**Debí haberlo tocado más** _ _!_

_¡No, no, no, Corey eres heterosexual no gay, ya deja esas ideas fuera!_

_¡Ya sé!, mejor cuenta mejor cabras y vete a dormir!…_

_Si, una cabra salta al matadero, dos cabras saltan a un matadero, tres cabras volaban al matadero…._

_Cuatro cabras bailaban en el matadero…_

_Cinco cabras hacían un festín en un matadero…_

_Seis cabras bailaban y follaban en un matadero, pinches cabras tiene una orgía en un matadero…. 🐏_

Su cuenta para intentar dormir es detenida al sentir que algo le jaló la cobija en la parte de sus pies, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo encontrándose que efectivamente la cobija se bajó más pero no vio a nadie. Mucho menos sus compañeros lo harían ya que Paul sigue dándole la espalda y Joey está en la misma pose que lo dejó cuando lo beso. 

Nuevamente se sintió estúpido por estar buscando culpables como si se tratara de “ _un niño buscando al fantasma que lo espantó_ ” aunque realmente no se considera _asustadizo_ pero algo le inquieto cuando volvió a recordar que su pie tiene un rasguño no tan profundo porque si no le dolería más. 

Quizás era su borrachera pero ahora está considerando que _este motel si esta maldito_ por hacerle ver cosas que no son y afectarle en su juicio a la hora de pensar en que _**Joey es jodidamente caliente y tiene buen culo**_ , sí, ahora Corey está creyendo en los fantasmas por toda esta noche tan rara que está teniendo y quiere echarle la culpa de sus _preferencias_ a algo _sobrenatural_.

Volvió a acomodarse y se cobijó bien al pensar que lo mejor es dormir para alejar cada pensamiento loco que se le cruza por la mente, cerró los ojos y continuó preparándose para dormir pero esta vez no uso cabras para contar sino mejor se llevó las letras de sus canciones de Stone sour al repasarlas en su mente como si buscara cantarlas sin abrir la boca para no despertar a los demás siendo _considerado_ esta vez por no querer que Jordison despierte.

Finalmente esto empezaba a surtir efecto cuando se relajó tanto que cedió a dormir a pesar del calor que se sentía al estar bien cobijado, Paul seguía durmiendo sin problemas al darle la espalda mientras tanto Joey al estar soñando se movió un poco más hacia donde está el rubio quedando un poco más pegado a su espalda. 

Y como si fuera una película de terror la cobija que traía Taylor se empezó a deslizar hacia abajo dejándolo descobijado porque al estar dormido ya no ponía resistencia al no sujetarlas con fuerza, quizás _este motel si tiene algo raro_ …. 

🐾 Continuara 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray tiene sueño pesado igual que Joey, hasta ahora a Corey le fue bien no despertó a nadie con todo lo que ha hecho, como ven el rubio tiene una gran debilidad por el cuerpo del baterista y ha tenido una suerte de no despertarlo al manosearlo. 
> 
> Como dije al principio esta historia no es larga por lo que esta llegando a su final, no se conecta con la historia de “Maldito trabajo navideño” solo es otra visión de cómo sería un “Corey descubriendo que no es tan hetero como creía y Joey es su detonante para descubrirlo”. Cada capítulo intentó demostrar cuanto Taylor se aferró a creerse bien hetero pero pierde cuando Joey le muestra su desnudez o simplemente su cara toda bella. 
> 
> Hasta eso creo que 6 capítulos han sido largos para una idea tan simple de ponerlos a compartir cuarto en un motel barato, espero que se divirtieran leyendo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 


	7. Ya díselos Joey

La mañana llegó y con ello la necesidad de ir al baño por lo que Paul se levantó algo adormilado sin siquiera preguntarse o voltear a ver a los menores simplemente caminó hacia el baño mientras se frotaba los ojos con mucha pereza para aclarar su campo de visión. Al terminar se lavó la cara y vio sus ojos están un poco rojos pero no le dio importancia seguramente era por la resaca, se lavó bien las manos y fue a despertar a los chicos para alcanzar a sus demás compañeros.

Pero cuando los fue a ver no esperaba tal sorpresa, en la cama Corey y Joey estaban mirándose de frente como si _fueran una pareja de enamorados_ , las cobijas les cubrían solo debajo de las rodillas por lo que se podía ver como una mano del vocalista se había posado en la cadera del chico casi asegurándose de tocarle el trasero mientras que el baterista solo pisaba su mano con su propia cabeza. 

« _Mierda, parecen como si hubieran pasado la noche solos, como si fueran una pareja… a Joey no le gustará si se da cuenta como lo está tocando Taylor»_ pensaba el bajista al mirar la escena pero algo más le llamó la atención al ver aquel _bulto_ bajo la sabana. 

Se acercó con cautela para ver porque se veía algo en medio de los chicos, levantó con cuidado un extremo de la sabana solo para darse cuenta que ahora observa algo negro debajo que poco a poco tomaba la forma de una cola y finalmente de un felino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí gatito? — Paul expreso al ver como el felino duerme cómodamente entre los pies de los músicos. 

Obviamente el animal no respondió dedicándose solo a dormir, gracias a que Paul habló fue escuchado por Corey quien abría los ojos con pereza solo para ver que esta alado de Joey siendo tan sorpresiva su cercanía al grado que por impulso movió su mano tocando más abajo el trasero del baterista. 

— ¿Qué demonios haces Corey? No sabía que _**tanto te gustaba Joey y te andas aprovechando de la ocasión**_ — el bajista expreso un poco divertido al ver donde tenía la mano.

— ¡NO es…

El menor se movía un poco como signo de que está despertándose por el ruido lo cual hace interrumpir al rubio y quitar la mano con nervios del trasero del azabache, Corey solo pudo echarse más para atrás en su _desesperación_ para que Jordison no se diera cuenta de cómo despertaron pero esto solo provoco que cayera de espaldas al piso.

— No mames casi te llevas al gato contigo — dijo Paul al ver tan divertida situación.

— ¿Gato? ¿Cuál? — Corey responde algo confundido y sumamente adolorido del trasero por la caída. 

Los ojos de Nathan se abrían con suma pereza pero al aclararse su vista ve a Taylor en el suelo pero eso no le importa sino que voltea hacia abajo al sentir _algo suave_ recargado en sus pies. 

— Por fin despiertas Joey, _**mira quien amaneció contigo**_ — el bajista le señala al gato acomodado en sus pies del menor.

Ante este comentario el rubio empezó a ponerse más _nervioso_ tras recordar donde estaba tocando a Joey luego le vino a la mente aquellos recuerdos tan obscenos de la noche anterior donde lo manoseo, pensó pervertidamente, se masturbo y beso a Jordison. 

— Wow que inesperado compañero — sonrió al ver al minino en sus pies.

— Pasó la noche con Taylor y contigo… digo con todos _nosotros_ , tal parece que este gatito se ha colado en medio de la noche y se ha quedado bajo las cobijas — comenta Paul haciendo énfasis al nombre del rubio solo para molestarlo al ver que se ha quedo quieto sin hacer o decir nada.

— Vamos amigo, ven — Joey se movió con cuidado para acariciar al felino.

El animal se dejó acariciar por el baterista quien se alegraba por verlo ya que le gustan los gatos en especial los de color negro, tanto era su felicidad que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro; el torso desnudo como el cabello perfecto al levantarse hacían verlo más atractivo a la vista de cualquiera y eso incluía al _confundido_ vocalista. 

Corey estaba al tanto de la acción de su compañero tanto que se le empezaba a poner la cara roja por cada recuerdo sobre lo que pasó ayer, al darse cuenta no perdió la oportunidad para escapar cuando deliberadamente se levantó corriendo del suelo para ponerse sus tenis, bajo su mirada para no ver a Jordison y tomó su mochila apresuradamente.

— Me adelanto a buscar a Shawn, necesitó hablar con él — dijo en su huida tras cerrar la puerta.

— Que rápido ha huido — exclama Paul al ver la puerta azotarse.

— ¿Crees que… ummm me pregunto si sería muy loco decirlo? — comenta el baterista viendo como el gato ronronea al ser acariciado. 

Paul no entendía nada de lo que Joey quería decir y le entraba duda de porque el vocalista a la primera oportunidad huyo, dio un vistazo al pelinegro para ver si tenía _algo raro_ buscando si había sido víctima de alguna broma y esa fuera la razón de la huida del rubio pero tal parece que no hay nada anormal en el cuerpo del chico entonces ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo huir? 

Corey no es puntual para reunirse con la banda y mucho menos sería de los que irían corriendo a hablar con Shawn a la primera oportunidad incluso lo _evitaría_ porque no le gustaría ser regañado por lo que ha hecho la noche anterior, este comportamiento del vocalista sí que es _sospechoso_ para Gray pero sin importar lo que parezca ahora es importante reunirse con la banda para marcharse cuanto antes a desayunar a algún restaurante. 

— Joey, debemos apurarnos también ya sabes cómo es Shawn con eso de salir temprano, es seguro que estén ya firmando su salida así que vístete para irnos — menciona el mayor.

— Oh vamos, que se joda el payaso y se espere — responde Joey al seguir acariciando al minino.

— ¡Ya quita las manos del gato y vístete! — le ordenó tal como si se tratará de un _padre regañando a su pequeño hijo_. — También quiero desayunar, muero de hambre — aclara Paul ahora un poco más relajado al ver la cara que puso Joey de “ _no te obedeceré ni que fueras mi padre_ ”.

— Con la pena Gray, espérate que me lo debes por lo de ayer y ni te quejes de que tarde con el gato — alega el menor haciendo referencia a lo del polvo picante en su nariz. 

Y así Joey siguió acariciando al felino mientras Paul se resignaba a acomodar todas sus pertenencias en su mochila, ni modo sabe que a veces el baterista puede ser terco más cuando se trata de los gatos que tanto le fascinan. 

…

En su huida Corey estuvo a punto de resbalar por las escaleras por suerte se sostuvo del barandal a tiempo sino se hubiera llevado un fuerte golpe y todo porque andaba distraído como muy nervioso después de llenar su cabeza de los recuerdos vividos con Joey la noche anterior, ahora estando más sobrio se recriminaba haber cedido a esos _impulsos curiosos_ que le están costando ponerse como un _niño enamorado que se pone nervioso por solo estar en presencia de su crush_. Pero se dice a si mismo que fue producto del alcohol y no tiene nada que ver con lo que realmente quería hacer con Joey, porque lo que planeaba era una broma, una simple broma de pintarle el cabello de rubio al verlo dormido, solo eso había planeado para Jordison. 

Y al final termino haciéndole _otras cosas_ al baterista como manosearle el trasero, mirarlo de forma morbosa, masturbarse pensando en sus nalgas y besarlo de forma tan _patética_ además sumándole al hecho de que durmió tan pegado a él que cuando despertó una parte muy en el fondo se alegraba y otra está seriamente _confundida_ por lo que piensa de Jordison. 

« _Maldita borrachera ¿Qué me has hecho?, no dejo de pensar en las nalgas de Joey y en su jodida sonrisa… ¡Diablos hasta me sonroje y me puse nervioso! ¿Por qué diablos le sonríe a un gato? ¿Por qué un gato logro ponerlo tan feliz? ¿Por qué verlo sonreír me hace pensar en que se ve jodidamente bien? ¿y qué pasa con su cabello? Hasta cuando despertó lo tiene bien cuidado… oh es cierto ahora que lo pienso salí como me levante y ni siquiera me puse bien los tenis…_ » piensa el rubio al ver como sus agujetas están desamarradas. 

Dejo escapar una risa poco audible por ver su descuido, si no se golpeaba al resbalarse por su descuido visual lo haría por llevar mal atadas las agujetas que seguramente le harían tropezar. Así que se agacho para amarrarlas después siguió su camino al estacionamiento para conseguir un tiempo a solas y calmar estos pensamientos tan locos como “ _anormales_ ” que tiene por Jordison. 

Para su suerte cuando llegó al estacionamiento solo se encontró con Mick quien revisaba la camioneta para que no hubiera problemas en la salida, el vocalista solo lo saludo para después entrar a descansar un poco al sentarse en uno de los asientos para aclarar su mente y quitar este maldito sonrojo de su rostro, dejo su mochila en la parte del equipaje viendo que solo está el de Mick por lo que hasta Shawn no parece haber venido a dejar sus pertenecias. Como Thompson está ocupado Taylor no tiene por qué dar explicaciones de porque ha llegado temprano, el rubio cierra los ojos para lograr calmarse y _mentalizarse_ para cuando vuelva a ver a Joey para aceptar que todo lo que hizo ayer no es lo que verdaderamente quiere... o al menos eso cree Corey.

.

.

.

.

Sintió que algo le cayó en su cabeza y obstruyo su respiración por lo que abrió los ojos solo para ver que le tapaba la vista una tela que parece ser…

— Olvidaste tu **calzón** , pendejo — dijo Joey usando una playera enorme que sostiene en la parte del estómago haciendo que se forme un _pequeño bulto_ , a su lado esta Paul.

— ¿Qu-e-e? — se quitó la prenda alterado por la frase para solo ver que era cierto y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, se olvidó de su calzón en el baño ahora que hace memoria. 

— Uuuuy Taylor **_ya tienen esa relación_** _que hasta te recuerda de tus calzones_ — añadió con una risita burlona Craig ya estaba sentado en asiento antes del rubio tal parece que toda la banda ya esta reunida en la camioneta y Corey no se habia percatado de esto por dormirse en medio de su meditación.

— ¿Tan serio es? — Mick se unía a la conversación al dejar de encender el motor. 

— ¿De qué mierda hablan? — Shawn se quejó algo confundido, comparte ya asiento con Jones en esta ocasión.

— Si Corey dinos que tan bien se llevan — Anders está sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

— Ya déjense de pendejadas, no me llevo bien con el estúpido y _**ESO**_ — señalo la prenda. — Paul lo encontró en el baño, agradécele a él — aclaró Joey con el ceño fruncido al entrar a buscar un asiento libre, sostenía su playera en medio del estómago donde se formaba un _pequeño bulto_.

— Oh gra-a-cias Paul — Corey intentó verse relajado pero esas burlas le estaban poniendo nervioso.

— Ey Joey, siéntate aquí _**para que se lleven mejor los dos**_ — Craig le jalo del brazo al menor para que se detuviera en donde se sienta el rubio.

Pero aquel movimiento le quito la estabilidad al pelinegro que se estaba yendo de espaldas y finalmente cayó encima del rubio, Gray intentó con la mano detener su caída de su amigo pero fue imposible solo pudo ver como su brazo quedo extendido en el aire mientras los demás rieron a carcajadas al ver el resultado final incluso Shawn le pareció cómico todo esto. 

A todo esto el rubio se sentía _avergonzado_ por tal situación pero una parte ya no le estaba molestando al sentir al menor _sentado_ en sus piernas, sus mejillas seguían un poco rojas pero agradecía que hiciera calor dentro de la camioneta para _justificar_ su apariencia.   
  


— _Miau_ … — se escuchó en medio de las risas.  
  


— ¿Qué fue eso? — dijo Mick al tener buen oído.

— _**Puta madre Corey, deja de maullar**_ — Joey le pegó con el codo al rubio pero seguía sosteniéndose la camisa en la parte del estómago.

— ¡E-e-y yo no fui! — aclaro el vocalista sintiendo dolor en el pecho por el golpe.

— **_Ya Joey, diles_** — mencionó Paul pasando al asiento vacío que quedaba.  
  


— Esta bien pero antes _**Corey ¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI!**_ — le regaño dándole una patada con su pie al echarlo para atrás, pero eso sí el baterista cuidaba mucho aquel bulto que se forma en su playera. 

— Uuuy _**quiere manosearte, cuidado Joey ese tipo es un pervertido**_ — menciona de manera burlona Craig.

— Ya Corey no lo toques sino el FBI te arrestara — se unió a las burlas Anders.

— Acaso ellos dos… ¿están en _**esos términos**_? — preguntó Mick.

— No Mick, ellos solo están fastidiando al pendejo del Corey — respondió Shawn.  
  


— PUTA MADRE, QUE NO ES ASÍ, JODANSE — Joey se levantó del lugar para cambiarse a donde está su mejor amigo y les mostró el dedo del medio enojado a los que estaban fastidiando con ese tema.

El vocalista estaba un poco _decepcionado_ al escuchar la respuesta de Jordison pero de cierta forma le _tranquilizaba_ ya no tenerlo cerca porque así ya no se ponía más nervioso y ese maldito sonrojo tenía que desaparecer, Taylor se llevó una mano a su cabello para acomodarlo intentando parecer relajado por el resultado final aunque sentía que las miradas burlonas de Craig y Anders están acechándolo. 

— Y entonces ¿Qué nos tienes que decir? — agregó el señor payaso.

— Ya díselos Joey — menciona Paul.

— Esto… — el baterista se levantó la playera para mostrárselos.

Corey expectante del resultado fijo atentamente su mirada en el menor y cuando vio lo que quería mostrarles se _decepcionó_ al ver que paró cuando el cuerpo del felino se hizo presente, internamente esperaba que se subiera un poco más la prenda pero se regañó a si mismo cuando vio que sería _demasiado raro tener este pensamient_ o.

— ¿Y ese gato? — cuestionó Craig.

— Ey, no podemos llevar animales con nosotros — menciona Shawn.

— Ya tenemos bastante con el pendejo de Corey — añadió en un tono burlón Anders.

— Que buen comentario, no es fácil tener _**dos mascotas**_ que cuidar — aplaudió Craig. 

— Cállense pendejos — Corey ahora frunció el ceño al ver que siguen burlándose.

🐾 Continuara 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final viene en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Joey ama a los gatos 🐱
> 
> Paul es buen padre/amigo.
> 
> Corey esta confundido por lo que le hizo a Joey... 
> 
> Anders y Craig unidos para hacerle burla a Corey por gustar de Joey.


	8. ¡Te maldigo Motel Lone Star!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva seran los pensamientos de Corey.  
> Este fanfic llega a su fin, espero lo disfruten.

— Entonces Joey ¿de dónde sacaste el gato? ¿y cómo piensas llevarlo? — preguntó nuevamente Shawn.

— El gato lo encontré en el cuarto además el encargado del motel me dijo que me lo puedo llevar y me ofreció $50 por llevármelo, parece que este pequeño le ha dado problemas y por eso era _barata_ nuestra habitación según nos explicó — dijo sacando al pequeño gatito para que se siente en sus piernas. — No se preocupen tengo pensando dejarlo en casa de mi tía que vive en el siguiente condado, no está lejos es a menos de 20 minutos y con suerte nos invita algo de comida para que no _GASTEMOS_ — acaricia al felino y este empieza a ronronear.

— Espera… ¿cuarto? ¿Por qué te _pago_ por llevártelo? ¿Qué esta _maldito_? — Craig lanzó varias preguntas al estar un poco confundido.   
  


— No, los gatos no pueden estar _malditos_ — aclara Jordison.

— Lo que quiere decir Joey es que prácticamente nos _pagaron_ por llevarnos el gato ya que les daba problemas porque es algo _juguetón_ y suele colarse en la habitación cuando las parejas van a follar, el gato los espantaba en la noche y por eso pensaban que existen fantasmas en aquel cuarto. Por esta _razón_ nuestra habitación era más barata porque la gente les reportaba que estaba _maldita_ y claro el señor no nos dijo porque _**alguien**_ se apuró en decir que pagará el hospedaje — volteo a ver a Shawn. — Cuando firme la salida le explique que encontramos un gato negro y nos comentó los rumores, el señor… vio que Joey se lleva bien con el gato y se lo ofreció — explica Paul omitiendo que el señor había creído que Jordison era una “chica” y por eso les dio dinero al rembolsar que no pudieran “ _disfrutar su estancia ahí”,_ como dato curioso Joey no hablo mientras estaban ahí con el encargando haciendo más fácil que lo _confundieran_.   
  


— Eso quiere decir que el “ _fantasma_ ” era un gato que solo jugaba en el cuarto…. ¿el encargado sabia siquiera del gato? — pregunto Anders.

— No, ni él sabía que había un gato quizás alguien lo abandonó en la carretera y llegó al motel, simplemente apareció por ahí y parece que se escondía bien que nadie había notado que se hallaba un gato en aquel cuarto — responde Gray.

El felino ronroneaba a gusto cuando el baterista le acariciaba la barbilla, los demás miraban un poco “ _intrigados_ ” al menor al ver que su cara se ve más feliz solo por andar tocando más al gato y ya no parecía estar tan molesto como hace rato cuando golpeo a Taylor. 

— Así que pensabas ocultarnos al gato y por eso te pusiste esa playera enorme — agrega Craig.  
  


— Oh eso, Joey no quería _vestirse_ y le puse esa playera encima para que saliera de una buena vez, con todo el gato lo saque del cuarto porque sé que Shawn nos quería ver ya — dijo el bajista.  
  
  


— ¿Por qué diablos no querías vestirte? — pregunta ahora Corey un poco molesto al notar que Joey no quería “ _salir de cuarto_ ”.

— Yo le dije a Paul que no me importaría salir sin ropa pero él me pasó su playera para que me la pusiera y me saco del cuarto, parece cómoda su playera para el gato — explica el baterista nada alterado, está _calmado_ gracias a que tiene un gato que tocar.

— Ey, tranquilo **_celoso_** no es _**NADA RARO**_. Gray solo está cuidando a su _**hijo**_ no pienses en nada de _cosas raras_ — Anders se reía de la situación. 

— No estoy _celoso_ y ¿Por qué demonios debería estarlo? — respondía el rubio con algo de contradicción si claramente tiene el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia. 

— ¿Por qué dices que es mi **_hijo_**? — ahora se siente un poco confundido el bajista.

— **_Gray tu pareces el papá de Joey_** por como lo cuidas y eso hace que seas el suegro de Corey porque se quiere coger a Joe—

— Tengo hambre, ya vámonos luego le hacen bullying al pendejo de Taylor — Mick interrumpe a Craig al sentir que su estómago está más vacío que nada. — Vayamos a casa de la tía de Joey — encendió el motor.

— Oh viejo le quitas lo divertido a la vida — responde Jones al ver como el rubio lo mira enojado y le enseña el dedo de en medio.

— Ya luego te burlas cuando no estemos en carretera porque sale caro si _discuten_ dentro del carro — sugiere Crahan mientras cierra bien la puerta y baja un poco el vidrio de la ventana por el calor « _Si empiezan a discutir en serio ese enano va romper cosas, por ahora está ignorando la conversación gracias al gato es mejor que sea un viaje tranquilo»._  
  


Paul estaba un poco _sorprendido_ por esa etiqueta que le dieron pero ciertamente está consciente que a veces trata a Joey como un _niño_ que debe _cuidar_ tal como lo haría un familiar y que mejor ejemplo un _padre_ , aprecia a su amigo y bueno no está mal ese término a recibir las burlas que le dan al vocalista, es decir, que le dijeran que gusta de Joey. **Gray si se considera un hombre heterosexual y que solo ve al menor como un mejor amigo, nada de cosas raras.**  
  


Anders aprovechaba que ocupaba el puesto de copiloto para escoger que música poner en eso llamaba la atención de Craig y Shawn para que grupo elegir, todo esto lograba que ya no le prestaran atención a los menores, el bajista prefería mejor intentar dormir un poco más y haber si con esto se le quitaban los ojos rojos. 

Hablando de Joey este se encuentra acariciando al felino que se ha robado toda su atención importándole poco lo que comentaban los chicos, por ahora su prioridad es hacer que el animalito siga ronroneando felizmente en su regazo. De verdad que **le encantan mucho los gatos**.   
  


Mientras tanto Corey estaba recargado en la ventana para pensar en lo que habían dicho de Joey y él, le daba cierta furia ser blanco de estas bromas pero con todo lo pasado en el Motel _Lone Star_ estaba empezando a distorsionarse su visión de cómo ve a su compañero. Ya no era más el pensamiento de ver a Jordison como un blanco de bromas ahora le entra una duda enorme por saber qué pasaría si llegaran a compartir habitación solos…

_¿Que mierda estoy pensando?_

_¿Acaso me estoy imaginando una situación más homosexual con Joey?_

_Diablos, soy hetero…_

_O quizás bisexual…_

_Pero solo sería mi excepción Joey…._

_Espera, ¿Qué mierda sigo pensando?_

_¡Te maldito Motel Lone Star por hacerme dudar de mi heterosexualidad!_

_¡Te maldigo por hacerme darme cuenta que me atrae Joey con su cara toda inocente y su culo todo rico! …_

_¡Mierda! suena tan gay pero estoy en mi mente, eso es ¿bueno no? Mientras sea mis pensamientos en mi mente y no los diga en voz alta…_

_¡Te maldigo Motel Lone Star por hacerme ver que pienso en verdad de Joey…_

_¡Mierda!_

_Ya no soy el mismo…_

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!_

_¡ME GUSTA JOEY PERO SOY HETERO… O ¿ERA HETERO?_

_Puta madre, ¿Qué será ahora de mí?_

_Maldito tour acábate rápido, quiero volver a…_

_No, realmente no quiero volver a casa…_

_Solo me da miedo este descubrimiento…._

_Mierda, Corey, cálmate, algún día lograré que Joey voltee a verme como yo quiero que lo haga…_

_¿Qué ya estoy haciendo planes a futuro?_

_Estoy enloqueciendo…_

_Gracias Motel Lone Star, me estas dejando más loco…._

_Loco por Joey…_

_No debo dejar que se entere hasta que logre algo…._  
  


_¡TE MALDIGO MOTEL LONE STAR POR HACERME ESTO, NO QUERÍA SER CONSCIENTE DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR JOEY, NO ASÍ!_  
  
  
  


Ahora Corey está seriamente confundido de lo que hará para acercarse a la resolución de sus gustos por Joey pero mientras se llevara estos recuerdos tan _pervertidos_ que hizo con el menor estando dormido en aquella habitación del Motel Lone Star, quizás ahora odie haberse dado cuenta de su _**frágil heterosexualidad**_ por compartir habitación con el baterista pero en el futuro posiblemente se alegre de haber pasado la noche en aquel motel. 

Si, solo le queda ver que pasara en el futuro para saber si aquel lugar ayudó en algo o lo hundió más en sus dudas sobre que piensa de Joey Jordison.

Mientras se lleva un recuerdo físico del Motel, el cual es la herida del rasguño que le hizo el gato la noche anterior. Tal parece que lo que vio Corey birllar anoche bajo la cama era al minino de ojos amarillos tras comprobar aquellos comentarios que mencionaron Paul y Joey que escucharon del dueño, siendo asi obvio que quien le jalo las cobijas fue aquel pequeño felino y no un ente paranormal.  
  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  


_**[2 años después**_ ]  
  


Corey estaba ansioso al anotar su nombre en aquella libreta, está de más señalar que incluso la mano le temblaba un poco por la emoción de completar el registro; agradecía que en estas fechas hiciera más frio y no se notara que su cara enrojecía por otras razones aunque ayuda mucho que su cabello sea más largo cubriendo un poco una parte de su rostro al agacharse para escribir. 

— Aquí tiene su llave, que disfrute su estancia — el encargado le dio el llavero.

— Gracias, en serio gracias — le sonrió al señor. 

— No es nada, que pasen una agradable noche — responde el encargado.  
  


El vocalista le enseño el pulgar en forma de afirmación, llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que hiciera frío en este lugar no le importaba usar solo su suéter más delgado para ver como su _querido_ Joey estaba sin frio al llevar puesta la chamarra del vocalista, el menor esta recargado en la pared para no perder el equilibrio por estar más que ebrio y esto no se notaba tanto porque llevaba sus lentes negros ideales para despistar que esta tan mareado se encuentra.  
  


— Vamos, ya complete el registro — con una mano sujeto al chico de la cadera para llevarlo al cuarto.

Jordison no le respondía nada, se dejó guiar al sentir una gran necesidad de acostarse, estaba algo mareado como para siquiera intentar protestar por como lo está tocando Corey con mucha confianza tal como si fueran una pareja muy _cariñosa_.   
  


.

.

.  
  
  


En el estacionamiento Paul estaba buscando a Joey en la camioneta porque ahí lo había dejado cuando bajo a vomitar en el estacionamiento (buscó un lugar un poco alejado para no ensuciar el auto y recobrar el aliento después de hacer tanto esfuerzo por expulsar toda esa mierda de alcohol que había tomado esta noche), los demás chicos ya no estaban solo había quedado Shawn quien bajaba su equipaje para encontrarse con el bajista.

— ¿Qué buscas? — preguntó el señor payaso.

— A Joey, lo ¿haz visto? — dijo Paul.

— Ya perdiste a _ **tu hijo**_ — se reía. — El pendejo de Corey se lo llevó al motel quizás ya se registraron, lo vi llevarse a Jordison mientras hacía mi llamada telefónica acá afuera de la camioneta — explica Crahan « _Agradezco que ya no tenga que compartir el cuarto con Taylor»._

— ¿Y porque no los detuviste? — cuestiona ahora el azabache.

— Me dio _lastima_ el pendejo de Corey, se ha _esforzado_ en no hacer destrozos si le dejamos “ _ **quedarse**_ ” a dormir con Joey en este motel… sé que esos dos ya no se “ _ **odian**_ ” pero los apoyo si quieren un tiempo a “ _ **solas**_ ” — contesta Crahan.

— Sospechoso — Gray le miró con incredulidad. 

— Yo solo **_apoyo su amor,_** no juzgo que sean bisexuales — responde Shawn.

— ¿Cuánto dinero te dio esta vez? — Paul le miro desconfiado por la respuesta.

— 500 por dejarlo irse con Joey a registrar, lo siento pero ver que está desesperado por tener tiempo con su “ _ **novio**_ ” me dio lastima y tuve que aceptar su dinero — decía el señor payaso fingiendo compasión. 

— ¡No mames Shawn, vendiste a Joey por 500 dólares, eres un tacaño codicioso! — responde Gray.

— Ey, pero si ellos dos se “ _ **quieren**_ ” no es mi problema que Corey quiera regalarme 500 solo por cambiarme de habitación contigo — menciona Crahan deslindándose de la _traición_. 

— idiota, no lo entiendes…. En fin solo esperó que no sean tan _obvios_ que vaya a afectar las presentaciones de ambos más de Corey, ese maldito es tan _obvio_ con lo que hace — expresa el bajista.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — por primera vez no entendía que está tratando de insinuar o decir su amigo. 

— Nada, ya olvídalo, vayamos a dormir estoy cansado — comenta Paul mientras sube por su equipaje « _Estúpido Corey solo espero que esta vez no le marque el cuello a Joey u otra parte porque si no también se quejara conmigo por no “cuidarlo” al estar ebrio… sé que tienen una manera toxica de “quererse” pero cuando Joey nota como marcan su piel es una pelea segura con el pendejo de Corey y quien tiene que parar las peleas termino siendo yo… esos niños como me molestan a veces»._  
  
  


…..  
  
  


Mientras tanto en la habitación del motel Joey está siendo puesto en la cama quitándole la chamarra para ponerle la cobija encima, aunque Taylor estaba tentado a desvestirlo pero solo recuerda que no puede hacerlo, fue demasiado obvio cuando recibió una patada en la entrepierna que Joey no se dejará tocar esta noche y que si lo intenta mañana tendría serios problemas con el menor.

Taylor se quitó su gorro negro y lo puso en la mesita justo donde dejo los lentes negros del azabache, miró al chico con los ojos cerrados dándole confianza de acercarse más y agacharse para llegar posar sus labios contra los de su “ _amigo_ ” pero no pudo hacer más que pegarlos porque en el momento justo el pelinegro le dio un golpe con el puño para finalmente empujarlo.

— No me vas a joder de nuevo con ese truco — abre los ojos el baterista.

— ¿Cual truco? — fingió demencia pero de cierta forma le duele el golpe que recibió, eso si mantiene distancia ahora para no recibir otro cuando salió de la cama.

— Tus trucos baratos de besarme mientras duermo ya no funcionan si en cada maldita gira haces lo mismo para que te deje meterte a la cama, ya te dije que **si acepte** algunas veces **follar** **era por diversión** , _**no estoy enamorado de ti para hacerlo siempre**_ — menciona enojado Joey.

— Entonces… ¿este es otro rechazo? — puso una cara decepcionada.

— 50, el número 50 para ser más exactos — aclara el menor.

— Oh vamos Joey, ¿Por qué cuando estas ebrio eres tan cruel? Se suponía que ya no lo eras _tanto_ … Puta madre si solo me dejaras mostrar que… espera ¿Cómo que _**no estás enamorado de mí**_? Pero si hemos al menos follado como 3 veces — menciona Taylor confundido.

— Las tres veces estaba _**drogado**_ , el alcohol no me hace perder la heterosexualidad como a ti pendejo — aclara Joey cubriéndose bien con las cobijas por el frio que hace al ser diciembre.

— Esta bien.... Veo que ya adquiriste más _resistencia_ al alcohol… — responde el vocalista « _Ya no es como hace dos años cuando se veía como un zombi, cuando me dejo manosearlo sin problemas aquel día que descubrí que soy bisexual solo con Joey»_. — Entonces si consiguiera un par de….

— Vete al diablo Corey, no estoy de humor para eso — Joey se apoderaba de todas las cobijas para darle la espalda al contrario « _Mis hermanas me insisten en que dejé las drogas, no debo caer en usarlas de nuevo_ ».

— Pero ¿puedo dormir a tu lado? — intentaba buscar una oportunidad.

— NO, jodete y duerme en el piso o cambia de habitación con Paul — contesta Jordison.

— Mierda Joey, ¿Por qué eres así? —el vocalista se llevaba una mano a la cabeza al notar que no va conseguir nada esta vez « _perdí mis 500 por nada… puto amor no correspondido. Estúpido y sensual Jordison me haces odiarte y amarte más, solo tú me haces humillarme»_.  
  


— Yo no te obligo a que me _quieras_ , eres tú quien pierde el tiempo — alude el baterista sin preocupación.   
  


— _ **Un día te enamorarás de mí, ya lo verás**_ — dijo el rubio como “ _amenaza_ ” al tomar su chamarra y salir de la habitación, otra noche más que se quedara en la camioneta gracias a Joey. 

Jordison no respondió nada solo dejo que el idiota dejara de fastidiar, ciertamente no tiene sentimientos fuertes por Corey solo han sido deslices que fueron producto de las drogas y la situación en la que se encontraban favoreció a esos encuentros, pero para Joey nunca buscó ponerle _**sentimientos**_ a lo que hicieron esas tres veces en cambio parece que para el vocalista _**significaron mucho**_.  
  


Es una lástima pero aún le falta un gran camino a Corey por recorrer para conseguir el corazón de su **preciado baterista** , sigue siendo ** _un amor unilateral_** , a pesar de que se está “ _esforzando_ ” parece que es duro de conquistar Joey lo cual lo está haciendo aún más deseado dado que anhela saber cómo será cuando finalmente llegue a “ _ **ser reciproco**_ ”, Taylor tiene mil fantasías de ello y esperan que sea mejor que esto porque _perder_ dinero para conseguir tiempo a solas con su “ _amado_ ” para finalmente ser **_rechazado_** siendo orillado a dormir fuera no le gusta para nada.

Ya perdió dinero con pagarle a Shawn y sabe que no le cambiara de cuarto porque no lo soporta además una vez que viera a Paul seguramente será regañado por las tonterías que ha hecho esta noche como la de convencerlos en parar nuevamente en este motel llamado _**Lone Star**_ al tener la esperanza de _conquistar_ a Joey en este lugar.   
  


Sin duda el mejor lugar para dormir por el momento es la camioneta porque Joey cuando lo rechaza le deja muy claro que un “no” es un “ _ **NO ME TOQUES O SUFRIRAS LA PEOR MUERTE**_ ” después de patearlo, si algo destaca a Joey es que su gran habilidad para hacer que el vocalista le _tema_ y **respete** gracias a sus buenos reflejos para los golpes.   
  


Corey miró el pasillo vacío y analizo si fue la mejor decisión de parar en este lugar..

_**JOEY JORDISON TE AMO** _

_**¡DESGRACIADO MOTEL LONE STAR NUNCA ME DAS A JOEY!** _  
  
  
  
  


✨ _**Fin**_ ✨  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia llega a su final, gracias por seguirla y dar kudos, una vez más parece que Corey no ha conseguido del todo a Joey, es duro de conquistar nuestro baterista.
> 
> Me gusta maltratar a Corey y se vio reflejado en todos los capítulos 😂😈
> 
> Yo digo que Corey podría ser un simp de Joey sin muchos problemas porque … No mames, ¡es Joey, el mejor baterista del mundo, guapo y con unos ojos bellos!. 
> 
> Ay ¿Quién no sería simp de Joey?
> 
> Recuerden este fanfic se publica también en wattpad con mi mismo nombre. 
> 
> Tengo más ideas Jorey que espero publicar en el futuro, como spoiler les diría que ahora serán de ellos con una relación más cercana, no digo más solo esperen ver que más obras lanzó en mi biblioteca cuando las publique….
> 
> Es todo, Michi se despide, bye y síganme si les gustan mis locuras que escribo. 🐾🐈

**Author's Note:**

> tenemos otro intentó de Jorey que no se conecta ni es la continuación de los fanfics que he publicado. Solamente es un fanfic nuevo que usara de recuerso la amistad tan unida que tienen Paul y Joey.   
> Para mi ellos fueron los mejores amigos y así quiero retratarlo en cada historia que publiqué, nada de shipps manejo de ellos solo quiero ponerlos como amigos cercanos e incondicionales.
> 
> Respecto a Corey me gusta verlo sufrir un poco o... Mucho 😈 dependiendo de la situación.  
> Haber si les gusta este Taylor que les iré mostrando a lo largo de la historia.
> 
> No creo que la historia sea tan larga porque nació como oneshot solo que mejor lo divido para no traer un escrito muuuuuy grande.


End file.
